


Poke

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of Fifty First Dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke

They drink pina coladas and Elijah pokes him. Pokes him no matter who else is hanging around, pokes him even when he's having conversation with one or all of those random people. Has been poking him since that morning. 

"Not a single hair," he'd said. "Christ. Did you let them..." And his eyes had fallen southward. Sean had blushed--not because they had, but because he wouldn't mind Elijah _checking_ if they had. 

It's now hours since then, and you'd think the kid would be over the fact that Sean's chest is shaved for the part. Well. You'd think that if you'd never met Elijah, Sean amends silently. He leans over and sticks a tiny paper umbrella behind Elijah's ear. At least Elijah hadn't started on the lisp, yet. 

"At least I still have hair on my head," Sean says. 

"You like?" Elijah puts a hand over his peach-fuzz-covered head. 

Sean coughs. 

"Oh, it's war." Elijah snatches Sean's baseball cap and takes off across the sand. Sean immediately gives chase, and they disappear into the inky night that covers the beach.   


*

  


Sean pins Elijah to the utility shed and kisses him until his breath is coming hot and frantic out of his nostrils. Only here does he break it off, simply to let Elijah's mouth fall to his jaw. He exhales. His hand travels higher up the wall behind Elijah. And when Elijah's lips begin doing wet, suction-filled things to the hollow of his throat, he inhales again. 

"What're we doing out here?" Elijah's teeth close around a patch of his shoulder, sending a brief note of skin-traveled panic along his body. 

"Mm. Forgot." 

Sean's hat is half-buried in the sand at their feet. 

"No biggie." Elijah's fingers test the length of Sean's back for what seems like ages. "Cripes, they bulked you up..." 

"Yeah." Just keep going and you can comment until the cows come home, Sean thinks. "Oh, _shit_." Elijah's hands close around his backside, squeezing. Rubbing their fronts together in a slow grind. Sean puts his other hand against the wall, trapping Elijah between his arms. "Come inside with me." 

"Can you walk?" Elijah grins, spreading three fingers against the front of Sean's swimming shorts and gripping lightly. 

Sean shudders. "Um." Elijah squeezes again. "Ah." Fingers close in a half-grip through the fabric, stroking. "Oh." 

"Translate that to English?" 

_Rubrubrub_. 

"Mmmmyeee-no." 

Elijah laughs. Watches Sean blush when his fingers press a faint wet spot there that is most certainly not water. 

"We can't," Sean sighs, "out here." 

"Lean on me." Elijah's already pulling Sean out from his shorts, already casting a quick look around. His hands closes into a fist, and begins a firm stroke. 

Sean's shoulders quiver and they huddle together, leaving just enough space between them for Elijah's hand to move. He adjusts his pace according to the rhythm and intensity of Sean's heaving breath. Just before Sean comes, he whimpers squeakily and pushes forward. Elijah tugs harder, feels a rush of wet warmth spurt over his fingers. A brief thrill of satisfaction and he's supporting more of Sean's shagging weight. 

"Mmm." Sean laughs breathlessly. "Now inside. Er, once I get my legs working." His eyes tick briefly to Elijah's half-tented shorts. "Or we could..." 

Elijah rolls his eyes, kisses Sean soundly, swipes his fingers on his shorts, and then pushes off the wall and makes for the house.


End file.
